Love in the Air Harry Potter Glee
by Juliet Mayes
Summary: Quinn Fabray is madly in love with Harry, but what happens when she befriends someone who is just like her?
1. Chapter 1: Quinn and her love for Harry

Quinn Fabray walked up the stairs to the moving staircases of Hogwarts. Finally classes were over today! Tomorrow was Saturday, no classes; Quinn caught a glimpse of Harry Potter her crush from 1st year, now in 5th year along with him she was devastated to find out from Hermione of his crush for Cho. Quinn was also in Gryffindor but she wasn't that close with Harry or for that matter Ron, but her best friend was Hermione and she was pretty close with Ginny.

Harry walked down the hall ahead of Quinn Fabray, as curious as Quinn was she absolutely had to find out where he was going. Quinn's long blond hair bounced around her uniform as she followed Harry. "Harry!" Quinn saw Harry's blue eyes behind those adorable glasses look straight at her. "Quinn hey, your in well all my classes." Quinn wooed over his incredible smile. "And you're in all my classes to!"

Quinn walked along side Harry through the halls. "I'm Hermione's friend, and Ginny's to." "Yeah, Hermione talks about you all the time."

Quinn smiled at this, good old Hermione, always has my back. "Yeah what did she say?" "Your nice, kind, funny, stuff like that."

"Harry, I just wanted to say that I believe you about Voldemort and his return."

"Thanks, Quinn that means a lot I can't walk down the halls without hearing some whispers even on a good day." Quinn's olive green eyes met Harry's sparkling blue one's, Quinn smiled and turned her head from him, smiling. "Hey I got to go Quinn, but it's nice to know someone out there actually likes me." "Harry you're not alone, you'll never be alone, I'm here when you need me." Harry smiled at Quinn then turned away to leave for Hagrid's., Harry walked along the hall and met up with Ron and Hermione. "Hey 'mione I met your friend Quinn, she's really nie."

"You met Quinn? Cool, Harry she believes you."

"I know."

Hermione frowned a little at his unknowing smile, what did she say to him, usually she never had the nerve to say Hi.

Quinn walked to get a bite to eat, Quinn passed by four 1st years all looking terrified, Malfoy was near. Quinn walked into the Great Hall to see Malfoy and his two goons.

Crabbe had a first year by the throat while Goyle was punching one to death, Malfoy ate a apple while totally amused. "Let them go."

"Well, well if it isn't miss. Invisible."

"I have more friends then you, and they're not terrified of me."

Quinn gave a death glare at Goyle who automatically let go of the first year who sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. Crabbe still held onto his, Quinn grabbed the poor boy gently from his grasp and turned back to Malfoy.

"Don't do that again."

"Don't tell me what I can't do Fabray."

"Oh so you do know me?"

"Yeah I do, but Potter doesn't."

"Why would I care what Harry Potter thinks of me?"

"He's the golden boy, he likes you, you in the 'secret' club."

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away from the three idiots; while walking out Quinn saw Harry with Cho, Quinn felt as if her worst nightmare was coming to life, which it was. Some people feared Freddy Krueger Quinn feared the man of her dreams with another woman. Hermione passed by Quinn whispering, "I tried."

Quinn turned her head away from this horrible sight to face Ronald Weasley, cute and nice but not Harry.

"Hey Quinn, Hermione and Harry talk so highly of you; I was just wondering if you and I could get to know each other better."

"Absolutely."

Quinn smiled at Ron and walked along side of him, Ron seemed over protected seeing as they had know each other for two minutes and he had already put a hand on the small of her back. Quinn smiled at the touch of a boy, even if it wasn't Harry, Quinn wouldn't mind Malfoy touching her back she was so depressed.

Quinn saw Malfoy shoot her a disgusting look, Quinn wanted to give him the finger but she couldn't. Ron saw her discomfort,

"You alright Quinn?"

"As i'll ever be."

"Is that good or not?"

"I don't know." Quinn looked at Ron's green eyes she felt herself in him, he too liked someone who didn't return those feelings, Hermione.

Quinn looked away from Ron and hugged him, Ron put his hand around her back, stroking her hair. Quinn let go and smiled,

"Don't give up on anything, Ron and I mean anything. Nothing is forever."

(Chapter two is coming!) Will Quinn get with Harry or Ron or maybe Malfoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Quinn, Harry, Ron and DRACO!

Quinn looked at her face in the mirror, oh was she in big trouble; she couldn't get Harry out of her head and for some reason Ron either. Quinn saw Hermione in the corner of the circle mirror. Quinn turned around to see her friends porcelain face and curly honey brown hair. "Hey Quinnie, you okay?"

"No, I'm not Mione, look this might seem totally crazy but I have to tell you something and you cannot tell anybody."

"Quinn I never tell your secrets, and I would never judge you."

"Mione I think I have a tiny crush on Ron."

Hermione looked at Quinn with a puzzled face, she had just met Ron.

"Ron? But you just met him?"

"I know but yesterday he was so gentle and kind to me, I just can't get him out of my head, and then Harry, I saw him with Cho yesterday, are they dating?"

"No, not to my knowledge, I'll ask, listen Quinn I say listen to your feelings about Ron, and if they get stronger then go for it, but you need to get over Harry."

Quinn smiled at Hermione and walked past her to her room, but Quinn saw Ron sitting alone in the common room. "Hey Ron."

"Quinn, hey you still up?"

"I guess so, you to?"

"Yeah, Harry's been stressed out with Seamus and others, it's a war zone up there."

"I'm sorry Ron, look I can help out; talk to Harry and Seamus."

"Thanks Quinn."

Quinn kissed Ron on the head and walked up the stairs. "Omg I kissed Ron, what the hell." Quinn thought. "Eh I can pull it off."

Quinn walked down those narrow stairs to the dungeon. Quinn saw Malfoy's blonde hair pass her in the stairs, which was a total tight fit!

"Ouch Malfoy, always have to make an appearance."

"Yeah Fabray that's what I like to do."

God! I hated that kid! Quinn walked behind Malfoy into Snape's room. Quinn saw an empty seat beside Ron and Harry, wow drama much. Quinn set her black shoulder bag down on the ground, grabbing her notebook and Quill as she set her but down on the hard stool. "Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"Nothing Ron? You?"

"Same, hey can you talk to Harry soon."

Quinn glanced over at Harry; at the same time Harry glanced at her.

Quinn smiled at Harry as he smiled in return. Quinn then glanced at Seamus who looked up to see Quinn and shot her the most biggest smile she had ever seen. Quinn felt her head being watched, so she turned around to see Malfoy's icy blue eyes turn away to look at Blaise. Quinn smiled,

"Wait! HOLD UP! Malfoy! ME! Smile! Omg am I a slut of what! No not Malfoy, he's so cruel!" Quinn thought, but also very, very hot.

Quinn opened her notebook and started taking notes, after that Quinn grabbed all the ingredients for her potion and began to stir.

Quinn saw Seamus's potion blow up in his face, Quinn broke out in laughter. Everyone then looked up to see who laughed, to avoid embarrassment Quinn looked around too, Quinn then met Hermione's gaze and felt a pinge of shame.

Wow this is going to be a really bad day.

"Quinn Fabray what are you doing! No flirting until you know!"

"I know im sorry i just really like him!"

"Which one?"

"Umm, Ron?"

Hermione lightly smaked Quinn

"GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD! YOU. NEED. TIME. TO. THINK.!"

"I know, help me!"

"Quinn of course i always will help you, i just think you might need to do this yourself, just for a little while."

"Alright, your right, your absolutely right Hermione."

Quinn grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, Quinn looked back to see Malfoy, with a very sad look on his face.

Quinn knew she would regret this but she decided to be nice. Quinn walked over to the table where Malfoy was sitting.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Malfoy looked at Quinn then back at the ground.

"Nothing, not anything you need to know!"

Malfoy went to get up but got tugged by Quinn.

"Malfoy i want to help you-"

Quinn was cut of by Malfoy's mouth crashing onto hers. Quinn didn't want it to end, his lips were soft and tasted of chocolate.

Quinn placed her hands on his mouth as Malfoy wrapped his arms around her waist.

Quinn felt right but wrong. Quinn let go of Malfoy and looked at him.

"I..I should go."

Quinn grabbed her bag and looked at Malfoy with confusion as she quickly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3: A great, great day

Quinn ran out of the room, what the hell! I just kissed Malfoy! Quinn bumped into Ron, just at the wrong moment. "Hey Quinn, I was just wondering if you would might want to go with me to Hogsmede?"

"Absolutely, I would love to."

Quinn smiled at Ron and kissed Ron on the cheek, and walked up to the commons. I. AM. SUCH. A. SLUT.

Quinn turned the hall to see Cho and Harry holding hands while walking along the corridor. Quinn felt sad at this, even though she had a total tiny crush on Ron and Draco. Quinn met Harry's gaze and quickly turned away. Quinn turned away and started to run, brushing tears from her face. Quinn wiped the tears from her face in the Prefects Bathroom. "Hello whose there?"

Quinn looked up to meet the gaze of one moaning myrtle.

"Oh hi Myrtle, how are you?"

"Not good, you're my first visitor since the 4th year."

"I'm sorry Myrtle, I sometimes feel im invisible too."

"You? Invisible! HA! Your Quinn Fabray!"

"So? Your Moaning Myrtle?"

"Your Pretty, Popular, Nice and not DEAD!"

Moaning Myrtle disappeared into her bathroom stall. Quinn sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Quinn bumped into Hermione, her best friend.

"Quinnie what's wrong?"

"IM A SLUT! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

"You're are not a slut, what happened?"

"Oh let's see, I kissed Malfoy, accepted a date from Ron and cried like a three year old when I saw Harry with Cho!"

"Quinn, okay Ron is okay, Harry is okay not slutty! But Malfoy? What happened."

"After I talked to you I went back for my bag and I saw Malfoy looking upset and we talked and he kissed me, I didn't stop it but I realized it was wrong."

"Still doesn't make you a slut, you made a mistake you don't like Malfoy, your just alone and he happened to be there for you."

"Who do I like?"

"Harry… and maybe Ron a little."

Quinn hugged Hermione and smiled. "Thank you so much!"

Quinn passed by Hermione, and then walked back.

"Wait, who do you like?"

"Um, no one?"

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

"Seamus, but ssshhhh!"

"Oh my god, he's so cute Hermione you have such a great shot! GO FOR IT!"

Quinn walked past Hermione with a smile how could that girl bright up a day that was previously ruined!

Quinn walked up to the Gryffindor tower and uttered the password "Midnight Love" to the fat lady. Couldn't they think of a better name for her? It's bad enough she's fat, you don't have to tell her over and over again! Quinn walked up to the girls bathroom checking her hair and makeup her hair was nice wavy ,curly hair that reached the bottom of her bra. Quinn could always pull of the natural look, her mother said she herself was Classic and Sophisticated. Why didn't Harry like her? And why did he like Cho? Quinn saw Ron in the mirror,

"Ron, what are you doing here? I-"

Ron grabbed her and kissed her aggressively it was much more emotional and loving than Malfoy's Hermione was right it wasn't Draco it was the fact she's alone

Ron traced his tongue with hers as he wrapped his hands around her lower back and spun her, facing the mirror. Quinn grabbed Ron's hair ruffling the red gorgeousness. Ron smiled at Quinn through their kiss. Quinn moaned as Ron moved his hand up her face, stroking her hair. He let go of her lips smiling. "I've been wanting to do that since I met you."

"I thought you liked Hermione."

"No, never."

"Good."

Quinn smiled and lightly pecked his lips, taking his hand in hers and leading him out onto the common room couch.

"So are we together?"

"Yeah, Quinn do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

Quinn hugged Ron, she smiled knowing she had a nice, great boyfriend.

Quinn started to kiss Ron's cheeks as he and her met with passion. Quinn smiled and layed down with her, YES!


	4. Chapter 4: A strange day!

Quinn woke alone on the couch, wonder where Ron was? Quinn walked up to the bathroom to take a warm shower. Quinn turned on the faucet and took of her clothes, Quinn's blond hair now soaping wet reached her mid back while she cleaned her hair and body. After a long, hot shower Quinn got out put on her clothed and walked out of the bathroom. Quinn then saw Ron, Hermione and Harry talking. Quinn listened in on the conversation. "That's because you have an emotional range of a teaspoon." Quinn saw Ron look at Hermione in a way that showed complete lust. Quinn sighed and looked away, her boyfriend liked someone else more than her.

Quinn walked by them not looking at any of them.  
"Quinnie! Come sit near me!"

"No thanks Hermione, im going for a walk."

"Wait I'll come with."

Harry got of the couch and began to walk toward Quinn. "Hey Quinn, are you okay?"

"No, are you?"

"Yeah, Cho and I are totally great right now, why are you upset."

"My red-headed boyfriend likes my best friend."

"Ron and Hermione?"

"Yeah and the worst thing is, he lied to me. He told me he didn't have feelings for her."

"Im really sorry Quinn, I wish I could help."

"No you can't."

"Hey Quinn, Hermione is having a meeting because of stupid Umbridge, you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'd love too."

"Ron will be there."

"I know he's your best friend, but we won't be girl friend- boy friend anytime soon."

Quinn walked away from Harry in shock and awe. Quinn brushed away some tears as she walked down toward the Black Lake. Quinn began to cry, harder than she ever had. Quinn felt someone's presence behind her, Quinn turned to see Ron.

"Hey Quinnie."

"Go away."

Quinn got up to walk away as Ron's grasp turned her around

"Don't" Quinn screamed as she cocked her fist to punch him.

"Hey, Hey what's up?"

"We're done!"

"What? Why?"

"I changed my mind when I saw you look at Hermione, I realized that you lied to me and that maybe you and I were never meant to be together."

"I didn't look at Hermione, I don't care about her!"

"Stop lying! I saw you look at her, I know that look! I look at harry all the time with that look! And now I can't look at you without wanting to hurt you and look at Harry without being heartbroken!"

"Quinn, I'm sorry."

Quinn started to walk away but once again Ron grabbed her.

Quinn turned around and punched him.

"Stop! I need time to think, just leave me alone right now."

Ron grasped his nose and walked toward the castle.

What have I done? Ron thought

Draco watched Quinn walked away while hidden behind a tree. Draco started to walk toward Quinn.

"Quinn!"

"STOP! RON!"

Quinn turned to see Draco instead of Ron,

"Oh you."

"I saw everything, Im sorry for you."

"Draco, what happened between you and me was a mistake, maybe because I was lonely, maybe it was because I wanted to be held and I didn't care who it was."

"Quinn, I like you and I want to be with you, I know this is a bad time for you but I need you to understand I'd never hurt you."

"I can't… I know you don't understand, but please respect my decision."

Quinn walked away from a speechless Draco, thinking how he and Harry were both competing for her heart. Draco was still a world class ass, but he had a sweet side.

Draco new he couldn't love a Gryffindor, and felt embarrassed after being rejected, but now he wasn't going to like her. She was a typical Gryffindor.

She was just like POTTER!


End file.
